1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to outboard motor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved outboard motor retrofit generator apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an outboard motor drive housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motors, and particularly electrical outboard motors, typically consume electrical energy, wherein the instant invention attempts to redirect such electrical energy permitting the replenishment of battery power permitting prolonged usage of the outboard motor and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.